


The Making of an Agent

by TVgirll1971



Series: Innermost Thoughts [5]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: As he recovers after getting stabbed by Ollerman, Standish ponders how far he's come as an agent.
Series: Innermost Thoughts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182494
Kudos: 1





	The Making of an Agent

Standish laid in the hospital contemplating how far he’d come this year. He thought back to when he was first captured. He wasn’t expecting it. He had a plan—blow the whistle on some government conspiracy. Unfortunately, he got captured by some scary ass dudes then rescued and captured by Frankie Trowbridge-- the CIA agent in the red dress. Fortunately, the CIA wasn’t the only agency after him. So was the FBI in the form of a committed FBI agent named Will Chase. 

He would have thought he’d be more scared about the capture. Well, he was but he was also resolute. Someone had to show the government what was going on and he was determined to do it no matter how much these agents told him to sit back and shut up. Plus, a part of him trusted these two. Will was easy to trust—he was Captain America personified. Frankie well—she was scary. He had no doubt she’d kill him to get the tarball he possessed. But he knew as long as Will was with him, he’d be safe. Plus, a part of him trusted Frankie. He couldn’t explain it. But as he watched her interact with Will—there was something about her. Sure, she sounded heartless but he got the sense that she was nowhere as bad as she seemed.

After he was exonerated, Will and Frankie asked Standish to be a part of their covert team. Of course, he jumped at the chance. To be on a special ops team? To do the types of things that Will does all the time? That had to be one of the coolest things to ever happen to him in his entire life! He wanted to immediately take off running. Unfortunately, Will and Frankie were more interested in his tech work. But he knew he could do more than just sit in the van. He wanted to be out there—a real agent with a real gun. Okay, sure, he may have never fired one before but he’d seen it on TV thousands of times. How hard could it be? 

Unfortunately, it was harder than he thought. During a mission in Rome, Standish asked for a gun. After all, he might need to defend himself. Plus, he wanted to be able to help the team. So, Jai gives him this little tiny gun. It was insulting, really. He wasn’t a baby. Well, apparently shooting a perp isn’t as easy as it looks on TV and Standish ended up grazing Jai. Jai was alight but wasn’t too happy about the damage to his suit. After that, he realized why Will was so serious earlier when he brought up wanting a gun. It was silly to think he could just automatically handle one just by watching TV. Immediately after that mission, he told Will he wanted formal training. He assumed Will would do it but Will sent him to Ray since he was one of the best firearm instructors Will knew. After several weeks of grueling training, Standish finally received his weapons certification and his gun. Soon after, he proved his mettle by saving Jai’s life.

A week before he’d saved Jai, Standish faced another test. He’d always had this sense of bravado. It’s what prompted him to become a whistleblower and it was the reason he was so excited to be on this team. He wanted the life of a spy. In his head, he knew it was dangerous but he wasn’t concerned about it. That is until he almost died from falling off a roof during a mission in Budapest. Okay, he didn’t “almost” die. It’s just that he *could have* if hadn’t have fallen into that dumpster. This was the first time Standish faced his mortality and it freaked him out. Later, Will tried to get him to talk about it at the dead Drop, but he wasn’t interested. Then came the London mission. Still rattled by what happened in Budapest, Standish wasn’t eager to go back into the field at all. He thought he could talk to Ray—after all, he’d been shot before. But Ray was no help, neither was Jai. They were all “Oh, I went back to work after my sutures were out.” Even Susan was “Most people in our line of work are adept at trauma." Like getting shot’s no big deal! It was Will who ended up talking to him. He wasn’t sure about the talk at first. Will gets over his fear by clenching his jaw, sticking out his chin so he looks handsome? That’s supposed to help? But then he got to the real point and told him he’d never stop being scared. No one does. What makes a good agent is the ability to push through that fear and get the job done when everything's at stake. Though the talk did make Standish feel better, a part of him wondered if it was easier said than done. Well, that same day, he found himself having to go on the highest tower of an estate in order to disable a security system. He balked at first. All this modern tech and it had to be done manually? Who the heck created that kind of system? He didn’t want to do it but since the team depended on him, he knew he had to. He went up on that tower and did exactly what Will said a good agent should—he worked through his fear and got the job done.

Of course, his training didn’t all come from Will. Yes, Will was the traditional mentor—motivating through encouragement. Frankie did it through intimidation. Whereas Will was like the cool little league coach, Frankie was the crazy ass drill sergeant. After nearly eight months on the team, Standish realized that he needed some hand-to-hand training. Yes, when it came to the tech stuff, he was great and he could even hold his own with a gun. However, when it came hand to hand combat, he seemed more of a liability. He knew, if he really wanted to be his best, he needed to call on the best fighter he knew—Frankie. However, training with Frankie was a lot harder than he thought it’d be. He knew it’d be tough but he dealt with Ray during weapons training and he wasn’t exactly Mr. Easy-going Instructor. Of course, Ray just did a number on his confidence; Frankie did a number on his whole body. Then Will was kidnapped and Standish wanted to know that everything would be okay. After all, that’s what Will always did—he assured you that everything would work out. Unfortunately, Frankie didn’t roll that way. She wasn’t about to dish out false hope. However, in the end, Frankie doled out some encouraging words that gave him the confidence to help with Will’s rescue.

Later, after nearly a year on the team, Standish finally got the opportunity to run point on a mission. He thought it’d be simple. All he had to do was get some college kid to defect to the US. The kid was a techie so they spoke the same language. Plus, his natural charm should be enough to win the kid over. Unfortunately, Yung wasn’t exactly wooed over. In fact, he didn’t care for Standish at all. He couldn’t understand it. When he was in school everyone *loved* him. In fact, he was the coolest of all his friends. Standish was ready to call it a lost cause when Will and Frankie pulled (unbeknownst to Standish at first) the old ‘get the asset to trust you by seeming to save their life ‘trick. The trick worked and Yung agreed to defect. Yung’s government wasn’t going to make it easy though. However, thanks to a brilliant plan of his own, Standish succeeded in getting Yung to the US.

So, in the course of a year he’d learned how to handle a gun, worked through his fear of death and successfully ran point on a mission. However, there was another item in the Special Agent handbook. One that no agent wants to fall victim to—the honeypot.

He was mesmerized by Tina Marek the minute he saw her kicking butt in Bulgaria. Not only was the woman sexy; she was badass! Everything about her—the way she talked, the way she fought, she had this tough as nails attitude that he found so appealing. Then to his surprise, she showed up at the Hive in Spain when they were on a mission. The badass CIA agent was standing right there talking to him! Not only that—she told him she’d be down for a drink! He couldn’t believe it—the hot girl actually asked him out! Though the first date was a dismal failure, he got a second chance to impress Tina when she assisted him in a surveillance project. As the months went by, their relationship flourished to the point where Standish even introduced her to his mother. 

It all came crashing down, though, when the team learned that Tina was a member of the Trust. Hell, she wasn’t just a member. She was Ollerman’s lover and had specifically targeted Standish in order to infiltrate the team. He didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to believe that what they had was real—that she wasn’t faking it. Unfortunately, she made it perfectly clear that she was faking and that she’d targeted him because he was “barely a spy.” She told him he didn’t have it in him, which made him the easiest mark. 

As usual, Will came up with a plan to stop Ollerman. But for the plan to work, Tina had to be out of commission, i.e., dead. Frankie wasn’t sure if Standish could actually go through with killing her but Will encouraged him with another of his pep talks. Meanwhile, a callous Tina informed Standish that she was the one who killed Emma and she could do it to him in a heartbeat. He couldn’t believe it. She was with him at Emma’s funeral! She encouraged to him to console a grieving Jai! Hell, she was the one who brought the star to the Dead Drop to honor Emma and that bitch was the one who did it?! 

So, nope, when the time came, he did not hesitate and killed Tina with the cool hand of a seasoned professional. Later, back in New York, he decided that Will needed to know the truth about Tina killing Emma, Just as he was leaving a voice mail for Will, though, he was grabbed from behind by Ollerman and stabbed.

Luckily, Standish was quickly found and rushed to the hospital. As he laid there in recovery, he pondered at the year he had. When he joined the team, he thought being a secret agent would be so easy. It was tougher than he expected. But, with a satisfied smile, he noted that he made it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Ray being Standish's weapons instructor came from my fic "Weapons Training" and was inspired by Ray's awesome shooting in ep 1.8 "Confessions of a Dangerous Mind"


End file.
